TOKYO APOCALIPSE
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: El mundo está en proceso de destrucción, los humanos son devorados y vuelven como muertos, el fin está cerca. Pero ellos no se rendirán, los 12 son la prueba de La paz ghoul-humano, ellos son: Alessandra,Marya,Marie,Tina,Gina,Valeria,Roberto,Leonidas,Kaneki, Touka y Hide. Acompáñalos en esta gran aventura apocalíptica!


Tokyo apocalipse

CAPITULO 1: EL ATAQUE COMIENZA

Dos chicas y un chico, todos de 18 años, estaban platicando en un salón de taller en japón, las dos chicas estaban con el uniforme de su escuela, una de ellas tenía cabello castaño oscuro, ojos violeta y piel pálida, medía 1.64, traía un parche en su ojo derecho y su cabello estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la espalda media, la otra tenía el cabello de color marrón claro, ojos grises y piel normal, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza y media 1.49, el chico medía 1.68, su cabello y ojos eran negros, su cabello era corto y traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo

- Oi, Nee-tian, ¡estoy muy aburrida! - dijo la de el ojo violeta - Ya quiero que llegue el receso...¡aunque no podremos comer de todas formas! jijijijiji

- Alessandra, no lo digas tan alto - dijo la ojigris

- ¿Por qué Marya-chan? Hasta Kaneki-kun me apoya - dijo infantilmente Alessandra

- ¿Tal vez por el hecho de que hay palomas rondando por aquí últimamente?

- Ah...touché

- Alessandra-chan, Marya-chan, ¿podemos continuar nuestro trabajo? - preguntó Kaneki nervioso

- Gomene Kaneki-kun, olvidé que eres nuevo con eso de ser...un ghoul - dijo Alessandra susurrando eso último

La cosa es que los tres chicos eran especiales, Marya era una ghoul mientras que Kaneki y Alessandra eran medio ghoul, un ghoul es un ser con apariencia humana, ellos viven de comer carne humana y ocultarse en la sociedad, los ghoul son más fuertes y ágiles que un humano normal, sin contar que tienen una habilidad llamada Kagune que es distinta para cada Ghoul, un medio ghoul es algo muy raro y casi imposible, pero son más fuertes que un Ghoul completo

- Vaya, recuerdo el día de mi desgracia... - susurró Alessandra melancólica

- Ya la perdimos de nuevo, ¡tierra llamando a Neko! Sip, la perdimos

- ¿Marya-chan?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es que Alessandra-chan se volvió ghoul? Nunca me ha dicho - susurró Kaneki

- Verás, es algo muy delicado y le provoca estos "ataques de melancolía" como ella los nombra, Ale, hace mucho tiempo, salía con un muchacho, obviamente supe que era un ghoul desde que lo conocí, pero pude ver que se querían como si no importara que fueran de distintas razas, un día Ale sufrió un... accidente, los médicos declararon que solo un transplante de órganos la podría salvar - contestó Marya en voz alta ya que no había nadie más en el salón ya que acababa de sonar el timbre de receso

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Ale necesitaba dos órganos distintos, un hígado y un corazón sin contar que ella había quedado ciega a menos de que se le transplantaran los ojos por otros, naturalmente, nadie se ofreció a el transplante… al menos hasta que el muchacho se ofreció, ya que sabía que ella vivía muy lejos de el resto de su familia y no llegarían a tiempo aún si lo quisieran.

- Supongo que el chico...ya sabes

- Si, falleció por el transplante, Ale faltó a la escuela por cerca de dos meses, al principio por la rehabilitación, pero después, mientras yo visitaba la cafetería de Ainteku, vi que alguien estaba en un callejón, su olor me era inconfundible, era el del muchacho, cosa rara, pues yo ya sabía que había muerto, entonces me acerqué y ví que era Ale, quien había perdido la cordura y atacado a alguien, mas había algo raro en sus ojos, no era el que sólo uno de sus ojos fuera violeta mientras el otro era negro, pues me la esperaba, lo raro era su Kagune, era... Bueno, eso mejor lo descubres tu

- Era el Kagune...¿ del muchacho?- preguntó Kaneki inseguro

- ¡Si!- dijo Alessandra levantandose de su asiento enojada -¡tu mejor callate Marya!

- ¡Uy!- contesto Marya levantando las manos- lo siento…

- No importa- la corto Ale sentandose de nuevo - es solo que... Aun lo extraño...

- Lo entiendo- dijo Marya rodeandola con un brazo

Lo siguiente fue un silencio incomodo entre los tres, hasta que decidieron irse.

- Vámonos- dijo Kaneki levantandose, al tiempo que recogia sus cosas- estoy cansado

Nadie contesto.

Los tres bajaron en completo silencio las escaleras. Aun cuando pudieron haber hablado una vez dentro de la cafeteria, las voces de los demás hubieran ahogado su conversacion.

Ninguno intento comer.

- Lo siento- empezó a decir Kaneki

- Cierra la boca- lo corto Ale en tono cortante

- Ale-chan el no tiene la culpa...

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA DIJE!- grito haciendo que más de la mitad de la gente detuviera la conversación.

Segundos después la otra mitad también dejo de hablar.

Pero no era precisamente por la voz de Alessandra.

Era un crujido que venía desde fuera.

Lo siguiente la voz del director sonando por los alta-voces, repartidos en los muros de la cafetería

- Se les pide a todos los estudiantes que se reúnan en el auditorio- dijo con una voz monótona pero en ella habia un deje de preocupacion- todos al auditorio- dicho esto se cerró el micrófono y todos empezaron a salir de la cafetería.

- ¿Qué creen que sea?- preguntó Marya levantando sus cosas

- Ni idea- le respondió Ale levantandose

La puerta era un mar de cabezas que sobresalían brazos que se empujaban y zapatos rechinando contra el suelo.

Cuando por fin desapareció una considerable cantidad de personas de la puerta, los tres amigos salieron.

El auditorio era una sala de al menos seis metros cuadrados con un techo de mosaicos color café claro y una tarima de madera al frente.

En la tarima habia tres sillas ocupadas. El director ocupaba una, la subdirectora otra y el prefecto la tercera.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a hablar se oyó un crujido.

Era la puerta de uno de los salones forzandose y a continuación el estallido de una ventana

Inmediatamente después del estallido, no podía faltar la bola de personas, corriendo a la puerta para bajar a ver que era lo que pasaba

- ¡No es peligroso! - gritó la subdirectora

Pero fué muy tarde, los tres solo observaban cómo es que varios alumnos eran mordidos por otros alumnos que estaban cubierto de sangre con ojos blanquecinos

- Marya… las chicas...Ana, Tina, Marie, Valeria, Gina… hay que encontrarlas… esto me recuerda a… - pero no continuó al ver que muchos de sus compañeros caían inertes al suelo

- También hay que encontrar a Hide y Touka-chan …

- Ale, Kaneki… ahora hay que irnos, estoy segura de que ya se fueron de aquí, sus olores no están presentes

- Ha-Hai... - susurró la ojivioleta

Los tres decidieron correr en dirección de la salida...pero ya estaba bloqueada por esos horripilantes muertos vivientes

- Hay que ir a la azotea, no nos alcanzarán ahí

- Bien, Ale, Kaneki, sujetense, saltaremos lo más alto que podamos para llegar

- Una... Dos... Ya - Ale y Marya saltaron, jalando a Kaneki con ellas, alcanzaron la azotea con gracia y se asomaron a ver el otro lado, por todos lados había humo, gritos y alarmas retumbaban por toda la ciudad, entonces lo supieron, el Apocalipsis había llegado

Phew, nuevo proyecto, si quieren ver como son los personajes, vean mi página de FB: Nahomi Yokai, esperamos que les guste

nahomi Yokai, fuera

Sayonara!


End file.
